


Angel Beats Oneshots

by Calimon1991



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small collection of Angel Beats oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Heaven  
> Characters: Yuzuru Otonashi  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Otonashi discovers his heaven  
> Series: Entry 8 of 100 themes

This wasn’t Heaven.

And Otonashi knew that it wasn’t Hell either.

This place was some kind of limbo, a place where souls that weren’t quite ready to move on yet got stuck until they were able to find piece.

And it seemed that he had been sent there, not to find his own peace, but to help the other poor souls stuck here find theirs.

To help them find Heaven.

He had always loved helping people when he was alive.

And he admitted that it was probably the way he would want to spend his afterlife as well.

So, in a way, for Otonashi at least, it was kind of like Heaven.

END


	2. Abandoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Abandoned  
> Characters: Yuri Nakamura  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Yuri's all alone  
> Series: Entry 38 of 100 themes

She was alone now.

Her comrades had all abandoned her and now she was left to fight that monster known as Angel all on her own.

But as she looked around, wondering the deserted grounds, it began to become clear that even the enemy had abandoned the battlefield as well.

And so she continued to search.

It was fitting though, she thought, by not succeeding in filling those robbers' wishes all those years ago she had abandoned her siblings in life, and now she had been abandoned in death.

But she wouldn’t let herself be left behind; she’d find a way to bring the other’s back.

She didn’t want to be abandoned.

END


End file.
